


You’re too young to hate the world

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	You’re too young to hate the world

Rex wakes up at 3 am with his back muscles in knots and the joints in his knees throbbing. The pain medication was left downstairs, so Rex has to brace himself on the railing to keep steady going down the stairs as his knees shook.

Rex is taken aback when he can hear muffled sobbing from the kitchen. The older man tries to keep quiet as he sneaks towards the kitchen, but the floor board underneath his foot creaks - giving away his position.

The world falls quiet for a moment, the sobbing cut off immediately. Rex didn’t notice he was holding his breath until he was forced to take a deep breath, feeling a slight burn in his lungs. He knows that there is no need for him to continue being quiet.

He stands at the threshold of the kitchen, seeing what the source of the sobbing was. Black Saturn was sitting on the linoleum floor, legs pressed against his chest, arms wrapping around himself. While his face was turned away, Rex was still able to see how disheveled Black Saturn looked.

Rex could guess what was causing the other’s distress. This afternoon didn’t go well for him, cursing at how much he hated the world.

“You’re too young to hate the world.” Rex comments, pushing himself forwards towards the other. It makes Black Saturn look over to the older man, taking notice that he was now crouching down next to him. He sniffs, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. The tears have long since stopped, only leaving stains down his cheeks and red eyes.

Black Saturn curls up more into himself, letting his head rest on his knees.

“I’m not sure about that Rex, I’m pretty sure I’m perfectly old enough to hate it.” He hates on how quiet and hoarse his voice sounds. Like rough sandpaper scratching at his throat.

The next thing wasn’t what Saturn was expecting. Rex had wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest in an albeit, awkward hug and Black Saturn swore he was about to start crying again. How long had he felt any positive human contact? Probably not since he was a baby. If not that.

Black Saturn didn’t realize how touch starved he actually was, but he found himself leaning into the touch, feeling the warmth and safety of Rex’s embrace.


End file.
